Significant amounts of time and money have been spent to better understand cancer and searching for ways to prevent and cure cancer. The results of these research efforts have provided a greater understanding of the biological and biochemical events that participate in the formation of tumors.
Malignant cells display a variety of characteristics that distinguish them from normal cells. Recent studies in the molecular genetics of cancer indicate that certain genes known as oncogenes may play a role in the transformation of some cells from their normal condition to a cancerous condition. Proto-oncogenes, genes closely related to these genes, are found in somatic cells of all eukaryotic species examined and have been highly conserved in evolution; it is thought that proto-oncogenes normally play critical roles in cellular growth and development. Oncogene amplification and chromosomal rearrangements involving oncogenes have been detected in a large number of tumors. Furthermore some tumors have been shown to contain activated oncogenes which, in DNA transfection assays, are capable of conferring neoplastic properties upon non-neoplastic rodent fibroblast cell lines. Collectively these studies suggest that alterations in proto-oncogene structure and function play a critical role in the development of neoplasia.
Although most oncogene-encoded proteins reside in the nucleus or the cytoplasm, some oncogenes encode proteins that are present as antigenic sites on the cell surface. For example, the erbB-1, erbB-2, erbB-3, erbB-4, fms and ros oncogene products are transmembrane glycoproteins that possess extracellular domains. The sis oncogene product may also exist in a membrane associated form on the surface of transformed cells.
Another oncogene which encodes a protein that exposes antigenic sites on the surface of transformed cells has been identified by transfection of DNA from ethyl nitrosourea-induced rat neuroblastomas into NIH3T3 cells. This oncogene has been termed neu. The homologous human gene is called erbB-2. The erbB-2 gene has been found to be amplified or overexpressed in some human tumors, particularly those of the breast, suggesting that this gene may play an imported role in the etiology of human cancer.
The protein encoded by the erbB-2 oncogene is a 185 kDa transmembrane glycoprotein with tyrosine kinase activity, generally known by the name p185. The erbB-2 gene is closely related to the epidermal growth factor (EGF) receptor gene in structure.
The erbB-2 oncogene and p185 has also been found active in human adenocarcinomas including breast, lung, salivary gland and kidney adenocarcinomas, as well as prostate neuroblastoma. In human primary breast cancers, amplification of the erbB-2 oncogene was found in about 30% of all malignant tumors examined. Increased stage of malignancy, characterized by large tumor size and increased number of positive lymph nodes as well as reduced survival time and decreased time to relapse, was directly correlated with an increased level of amplification of the erbB-2 gene. The erbB-2 protooncogene is expressed at low levels in normal human tissues. Further, erbB-2 has been associated with 100% of the ductal carcinomas studied in situ, Lodato, R. F., et al. (1990) Modern Pathol. 3(4):449.
Current treatments for individuals suffering from carcinomas expressing amplified levels of erbB-2 include surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy and, usually, combinations of two or more of such therapies. Despite advances made in these fields, the mortality rate among individuals suffering from cancer remains unacceptable high. Complete tumor eradication and total remission is not always the outcome.
There remains a need for additional modalities in the anti-tumor approaches and for additional methods of reducing and/or eliminating tumors in individuals. There is a need for anti-tumor agents which can be administered as therapeutics to individuals suffering form tumors, particularly tumors with amplified levels of p185.
While changes in diet and behavior can reduce the likelihood of developing cancer, it has been found that some individuals have a higher risk of developing cancer than others. Further, those individuals who have already developed cancer and who have been effectively treated face a risk of relapse and recurrence.
Advancements in the understanding of genetics and developments in technology as well as epidemiology allow for the determination of probability and risk assessment an individual has for developing cancer. Using family health histories and/or genetic screening, it is possible to estimate the probability that a particular individual has for developing certain types of cancer. Those individuals that have been identified as being predisposed to developing a particular form of cancer can take only limited prophylacetic steps towards reducing the risk of cancer. There is no currently available method or composition which can chemically intervene with the development of cancer and reduce the probability a high risk individual will develop cancer.
Similarly, those individuals who have already developed cancer and who have been treated to remove the cancer or are otherwise in remission are particularly susceptible to relapse and reoccurrence. As part of a treatment regimen, such individuals can be immunized against the cancer that they have been diagnosed as having had in order to combat a recurrence. Thus, once it is known that an individual has had a type of cancer and is at risk of a relapse, they can be immunized in order to prepare their immune system to combat any future appearance of the cancer.
There is a need for improved preventative agents for individuals with a high risk to develop cancer, and for individuals who have had cancer enter remission or be removed (e.g., resected). In cases where the type of cancer the individual is at risk to develop is known, such as tumors associated with erbB-2, there is a need for specific agents which can be administered to reduce the probability that a predisposed individual will develop cancer or that a patient in remission will suffer a relapse.
There is a need for therapeutic compositions useful to treat individuals identified as having p185-associated tumors. There is also a need to develop prophylacetic compositions for individuals susceptible to developing p185-associated tumors.